Haru Haru
by Lianatta
Summary: Sebuah lagu menyatukan hati mereka. Hari demi hari yang mereka lalui terasa menyenangkan namun juga berat. Seseorang telah merubah pikiran Kris, namun apakah ia akan benar-benar merubah pikirannya? Dan akankah cinta mereka bersatu? / KaiBaek fanfiction! / Yaoi version! / Chapter 2 and 3 update!
1. Chapter 1 - Look

**Title : Haru Haru**

**Chap : 1 – Look**

**Genre Romance/straight, angst, tragedy**

**Rating : G**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai EXO**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO**

**And other cast**

**-oOo-**

Annyeong!

Ini sebenernya ff exo pertama author loh! *lambaikan tangan bareng Chanyeol*

Cuma dulunya ini ff straight tpi aku post ulang .-.

Sekarang aku ganti jdi yaoi, jdi mgkin klo nemu ff ini yg cast-nya Eunsun – Chanyeol, itu buka plagiat tpi itu emg original version-nya .-.

Mian kalo jelek dan gak mutu sama sekali, hehehe ^^'v

Okelah, sekian dan happy reading ^^

**-oOo-**

_**What if you goin' to love me?**_

_**Because it seems like you're goin' to come to me,**_

_**If I wait just a little…**_

_**I can't leave you, it becomes a pain…**_

_**But, I must leave you…**_

_******-oOo-**_

"Annyeong haseyo chingudeul, choneun Kim Jongin imnida, aku murid pindahan dari Seoul Music High School. Hmm, kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Mohon bantuannya chingudeul, manasseo bangapseumnida," kata namja berambut coklat bernama Kai itu lalu membungkukkan badannya. Seisi kelas XI-3 SM Senior High School itu—terutama para yeojanya—meresponnya dengan sangat ramah sambil tersenyum manis. Kai juga membalas senyum mereka.

"Nah kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong itu," kata Han saeseongnim sembari menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak tepat dua bangku dari belakang di dekat jendela. Kai menurutinya, dan segera duduk di bangku itu.

Begitu ia duduk di bangku itu, ia memperhatikan seisi kelasnya. Dia sadar hampir seluruh yeoja di kelas itu sedang menatapnya sekarang dengan tatapan kau-imut-sekali-Kim-Jongin-bolehkah-aku-jadi-kekas ihmu. Kai tak terlalu menanggapinya, ia justru memperhatikan seorang namja yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Ya, seorang namja berkacamata minus frame hitam, berambut kemerahan, bermata sipit, berkulit seputih susu, berhidung lumayan mancung, dan berbibir mungil namun agak tebal.

Kai terus memandangi namja berwajah khas Korea itu sambil tersenyum tipis. _Cute_, batinnya. Ia ingin mengenal namja itu lebih dalam lagi. Namja itu sepertinya merasa diperhatikan, ia menoleh ke arah Kai, lalu melempar senyum manisnya. Tampak jelas dari blazer ungu tuanya, ada badge nama bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun'. Kai membalas senyum manis yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu.

Kai berharap bisa mengenal namja itu lebih jauh lagi.

**-oOo-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan lantangnya. Semua murid bersorak gembira karena bisa menikmati hal yang ingin mereka lakukan selama istirahat. Kai hanya diam di kelasnya, memandangi jendela. Ahh ani, tepatnya memandangi namja yang bayangannya terpantul jelas di jendela yang langsung menampilkan hamparan langit Seoul yang luas. Ia bisa melihat namja bernama Baekhyun itu sedang memakan sandwich sambil menulis sesuatu di notebook coklatnya. Poninya agak menutupi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya si anak baru ini tampak serius memperhatikan sesuatu," Kai bisa mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kai menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ada tiga orang yang menghampirinya, dan mereka adalah teman sekelas Kai yang baru.

"Aku hanya melihat awan dan langit yang begitu biru itu," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. "Kalian semua, siapa?"

"Ahh iya sampai lupa deh. Park Chanyeolimnida," kata namja berambut coklat pendek yang bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik itu. Kai tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun imnida."

"Xi Luhan imnida," kata namja China yang terakhir kali memperkenalkan dirinya itu. Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ne, bangapta ne, chingudeul," kata Kai lagi sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri lalu meninggalkan kelas itu sambil membawa notebook coklatnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Kai, lalu berganti menatap Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang dari kelas itu.

"Hahahaha, kau menyukai namja bernama Baekhyun itu yah? Si strawberry boy," tebak Chanyeol tepat mengenai sasaran. Kai langsung mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng cepat, meski ia ragu melakukannya.

"Ahh geotjinmal, sedari tadi kau memperhatikannya terus. Yang kau perhatikan di jendela tadi Baekhyun kan?" tambah Luhan sambil meringis. Kai akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak yakin benar-benar suka atau bagaimana. Yang jelas, aku tertarik padanya," jawab Kai dengan nada yang pasrah.

"Baekhyun, nama lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun. Namja bertubuh kurus yang cerdas dan jago dalam pelajaran matematika dan kesenian. Suka sekali bermain game, makan, menonton film, dan membaca buku, apalagi komik. Ia juga suka strawberry. Dia orang yang pendiam dan sulit ditebak. Aku hanya sekedar tahu itu saja sih, karena pelajaran psikolog beberapa hari yang lalu," beber Chanyeol sambil mengangguk yakin.

"Ne, kami saja baru tahu semua hal itu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi kalau masalah saudara kami sudah tahu sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini. Ia mempunyai hyung bernama Kris. Hyungnya itu terkenal dingin, berkharisma, pelit senyum, tapi lumayan narsis. Kami sering menemukan selca-nya dia, tapi ya begitu itu, yang senyum bisa dihitung jari," lanjut Luhan dengan wajah polosnya untuk meyakinkan Kai.

"Ne, dan hyungnya itu sangat over-protect pada Baekhyun. Berani mengganggu Baekhyun sedikit saja dia bisa sangat marah. Orangnya mungkin galak ya, tapi aslinya baik kok," kata Sehun yang dari tadi hanya bisa terdiam. "Jadi kalau mau mendekati Baekhyun, dekati saja dulu hyungnya."

"Memangnya Kris sunbae kelas berapa?"

"XII-1, nggak jauh-jauh amat dari XI-3, hanya melewati dua kelas saja. Baekhyun tadi keluar kelas, pasti untuk menemui Kris sunbae, kalau nggak ngambil bekal ya ngantar tugas," jawab Luhan disambut anggukan dari Kai. "Dan satu hal lagi, Baekhyun agak sulit berteman dengan orang lain. Sosialitasnya agak buruk, jadi jangan heran kalau ia sering sendirian atau hanya bersama Kris sunbae."

"Ohh begitu, arrasseo," kata Kai sambil meringis. "Gomawo untuk semua infonya dia ne."

"Hahahaha, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar," rengek Sehun dan keempat namja itu segera pergi ke kantin. Di depan kelas, mereka bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja yang sangat tinggi—sekitar 190 cm—dengan raut wajah agak gusar. _Pasti itu hyungnya,_ batin Kai.

"Ya hyung! Aku masih lapar, kau tega menghabiskan bekalnya!" Kai bisa mendengar suara cempreng tapi lucu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak lucu jika ia sedang kesal.

"Mianhae nae sarangeun dongsaeng yang chubby, imut-imut, cute-unyu, ahh apapunlah itu. Hyung lapar, jadi hyung terpaksa deh menghabiskan bekalmu. Geurae, hyung janji hyung akan mengajakmu makan siang di luar. Kau boleh pesan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Waffle strawberry, ice cream strawberry, jus strawberry, susu strawberry, apa saja boleh," rayu namja tinggi berwajah stoic itu dengan nada datar. Biar begitu, sebenarnya namja itu juga merasa agak bersalah pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok," jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Geurae hyung, aku kembali ke kelas dulu yah. Pai pai Kris hyung, you're ma best old brother ever," kata Baekhyun setelah mencatat sesuatu di notebooknya, lalu ia kembali ke kelasnya. Kai masih menatap namja itu, dan tanpa sadar senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Kris sunbae?" tanya Kai. Ketiga namja itu serempak mengangguk.

"Ne, itu yang namanya Kris sunbae. Ia sih memang namja yang dingin dan jarang senyum yah, tetapi kalau kepada dongsaengnya itu, dia bakalan memanjakannya dan menuruti semua keinginan dongsaengnya itu. Hyung yang baik," komentar Luhan. Kai juga mengangguk, dan mereka berempat menghilang dari koridor kelas itu.

**-oOo-**

Bel tanda pelajaran usai sudah berbunyi, tetapi Baekhyun masih mencatat sesuatu di kelasnya. Ia tampak kebingungan saat melihat papan tulis, dan ia bergantian menatap papan tulis dengan catatannya.

Sementara itu, Kai juga masih menyelesaikan kegiatan mencatatnya. Begitu selesai ia segera melirik arloji hitamnya. Pukul 14.00. Setengah jam lagi ekskul dance akan dimulai. Ia sempat mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Sehun yang baru ia ingat mengikuti ekskul teater dan Chanyeol yang tadi berpamitan mengikuti ekskul band bersama Lay, murid kelas XI-5.

Mata Kai menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan. Ia mendekati namja itu lalu duduk di hadapannya. Baekhyun tampak kaget, tapi ia berusaha tenang.

"Annyeong," kata Kai sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Annyeong. Nuguya?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah tadi pagi ia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya ya?

"Kim Jongin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Uhm, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapta ne," balas Baekhyun sambil memainkan ballpoint birunya. Ia kembali menatap papan tulis putih itu, lalu mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya. Wajahnya yang imut tertutupi oleh poninya. Kai langsung keluar kelas, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah kembali ke kelas. Ia meraih poni Baekhyun, dan memasang sebuah jepit rambut hitam di rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak agak kaget.

"Mianhae, aku hanya bermaksud agar rambutmu tak menutupi wajahmu, jadi aku memakaikan jepit rambut itu ke rambutmu," jelas Kai cepat-cepat. Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan tatapan kosong, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengedipkan matanya dengan agak aneh. Terkesan kaku dan sulit.

"Ahh, gwaenchanayo," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang seperti kelinci. Kai tersenyum, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang baginya tampak makin cantik setelah memakai jepit rambut itu.

"Kau nggak pulang?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu membuka notebook coklatnya secara tiba-tiba. Membaca sebuah tulisan, lalu ia kembali menatap Kai dan menggeleng.

"Aku menunggu Kris hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku temani ya? Kegiatan ekskulku juga masih setengah jam lagi," kata Kai dan mereka mulai berbicara akrab. Dari semua pembicaraan mereka, Kai tahu kalau namja ini pendiam, namun riang, baik, dan lucu. Kai juga tahu kalau namja ini rupanya pintar menggambar dan bermain piano. Ia juga sebenarnya mudah diajak berteman asalkan yang mengajak berteman harus pintar-pintarnya berinteraksi dengan namja ini.

Hanya saja ia menemukan beberapa keanehan pada diri Baekhyun. Namja itu, sering sekali memandang papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong dan seperti kesulitan mengedipkan matanya. Ia merasa aneh saja, ada apa dengan namja ini?

"Kau menunggu Kris sunbae, dia mengikuti ekskul apa?" tanya Kai penasaran. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menutup buku catatannya.

"Ekskul tetaer juga, bersama Sehun dan Luhan, juga sama Suho hyung, namjachingunya. Tapi hyung katanya akan berlatih sebentar saja sih," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengetukkan ballpoint birunya ke kepalanya. Ia tampak berpikir namun ia tak tahu harus mengatakan isi pikirannya seperti apa. "Errr Kai, apa aku boleh pinjam catatanmu?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum lalu meminjamkan catatannya. Baekhyun segera menyalinnya.

"Yak! Aku baru ingat, kalau aku tertinggal saat menulis tadi. Ahh pabboya Baekhyun, pantas saja tulisan di papan tulis berbeda dengan milikku," gumam Baekhyun sambil terkikik sendiri. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. Cara menulisnya, ia baru sadar kalau namja ini agak kaku dalam memegang ballpoint-nya.

"Mengapa kau memegang ballpoint-nya dengan cara begitu?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Baekhyun terdiam, tetap berkonsentrasi menulis. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu mendengarkan pertanyaan Kai.

"Memang begini caraku memegang ballpoint," jawab Baekhyun setelah sekian menit berlalu. Kai tetap tak mengerti.

"Saengie, khajja pulang," tiba-tiba seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang diketahui mereka berdua bernama Kris masuk ke kelas XI-3. Mata Kris langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kai. "Nuguya?"

"Ahhh Kai imnida. Aku murid baru di sini, aku teman sekelas Baekhyun," jawab namja berkulit tan itu ramah. Namja berwajah stoic itu memperhatikan Kai tajam.

"Kau tak macam-macam kan pada Baekhyun?" tanya Kris penuh selidik. kai menelan saliva-nya, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Ani, aku hanya menemaninya menyalin catatanku," jawab Kai gugup. Kris menghampiri Baekhyun dan melihat kegiatannya.

"Masih lama kah? Perlu hyung bantu?" tawar Kris lembut. Sangat berbeda jauh saat ia bicara dengan Kai tadi.

"Ani hyung, aku bisa menulis sendiri. Sebentar lagi selesai, tak banyak kok," tolak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Begitu selesai ia menutup buku catatannya dan mengembalikan catatan Kai. "Gomawo Kai. Kau sangat baik, mau berteman denganku. Jepit rambutnya, gomawo ne. Aku suka."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Ahh sunbaenim, Baekhyun-ah, aku ke ruang dance dulu ya. Pai pai," pamit Kai kemudian. Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyung, apa aku imut dengan jepit rambut ini?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan segala pikiran Kris terhadap Kai. Kris tersenyum lalu membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kyeowo. Dongsaeng hyung kan memang imut. Katakan pada hyung, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Aku hanya menyalin catatannya hyung. Ia memakaikan jepit rambut ini ke rambutku, katanya agar poniku tak menutupi wajahku. Ia baik hyung, ia orang pertama yang mau berbicara dan berteman selama itu denganku," jelas Baekhyun polos. Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, kami kan baru saja kenal, masa aku sudah langsung menyukainya. Itu tak mungkin," jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Kris menatap Baekhyun intens, lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Khajja kita pergi, bukannya tadi kau mengeluh lapar?" ajak Kris. Saat mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Kris kaget dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. "Gwaenchana?"

"Kaku hyung, badanku lemas," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Kris tetap memasang wajah stoic. Ia menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya tuan manis, karena kita akan pergi ke Mille Amour Café," kata Kris lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas itu. Koridor kelas di lantai dua itu sudah sangat sepi, tentu saja karena semua muridnya sudah pulang, kecuali yang mengikuti ekskul. Itupun ruangannya berada di lantai satu.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Terbesit sedikit ketakutan di benaknya jika dongsaengnya sampai menyukai Kai.

**-oOo-**

"Kapan Suho hyung akan bermain lagi ke rumah hyung? Hubunganmu baik-baik saja kan dengan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan bulgogi-nya. Selesai memakan bulgogi porsi besarnya, ia beralih ke waffle strawberry-nya.

"Waeyo? Kau merindukan calon hyung iparmu itu euhm? Besok kalau tak sibuk ia akan makan malam di rumah, sekalian belajar bersama hyung," jawab Kris sambil memandangi dongsaengnya itu. "Yak! Kau ini memang suka makan ya."

"Hahahaha, dari dulu hyung," kata Baekhyun sambil memakan waffle-nya dengan hati-hati. Ia seperti sedikit kesulitan memegang sendoknya, sehingga mulutnya ternodai sisa waffle itu.

"Kau butuh hyung suapi?"

"Tak usah hyung. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tolak Baekhyun lalu menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu. Kris menatap dongsaengnya itu. Ada sedikit rasa perih menjalari diri namja berwajah stoic itu.

"Euhm, Kai itu, bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Kris sedikit mengintrogasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kini beralih memakan eskrim strawberry-nya tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kai, dia namja yang baik. Saat rambutku menutupi wajahku, ia memberikan jepit rambut ini kepadaku. Katanya agar rambutku tak mengganggu wajahku. Ia juga mau menemaniku menyalin catatannya, juga mau meminjamkan catatannya. Dia orang pertama yang melakukan itu padaku," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Hmmm sepertinya ia namja yang baik," kata Kris sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dia memang baik kok. Aku suka berteman dengannya," kata Baekhyun datar. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harap kalian akan berteman selamanya," kata Kris sambil tersenyum tipis. Berteman, hanya berteman, untuk selamanya.

**-oOo-**

"Ya Kai! Waeyo gudhae? Sepertinya kau sangat semangat hari ini," tanya Chanyeol penasaran saat mereka sedang berganti baju olahraga di ruang ganti namja di SM Senior High School. Kai tersenyum manis.

"Hehehehe, aku sudah mengobrol banyak dengan Baekhyun kemarin. Dia namja yang lucu, agak cerewet, manja, dan menyenangkan. Kalian hanya perlu pintar-pintar membuat topic pembicaraan dengan namja itu," jawab Kai dengan raut wajah yang tampak bahagia.

"Ecieee, udah pedekate nih ceritanya," goda Sehun. Kai meringis.

"Ne, tapi kupikir Kris sunbae memang orang yang baik, hanya saja dia sepertinya tak terlalu menyukaiku," keluh Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, kau kan anak baru. Dia nggak mudah percaya orang yang baru dikenal," terang Luhan sambil memakai kaos olahraganya. "Khajja ke lapangan, aku tak mau kita terlambat dan di suruh push up lima puluh kali seperti minggu kemarin."

"Ahahahahaha, kau ini. Khajja," ajak Sehun dan mereka berempat segera pergi ke lapangan demi mengikuti pelajaran olahraga bersama Choi seosaengnim. Mata sipit Kai menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sendirian dengan notebook coklatnya di pinggir lapangan. Entah ia menulis apa di notebooknya itu. Yang jelas ia sesekali memperhatikan seisi lapangan itu, termasuk Kai yang tertangkap sedang memperhatikan namja manis itu.

"Ayo kita mulai pemanasannya," Choi seosaengnim memberi aba-aba pada seluruh murid kelas XI-3 untuk berkumpul dan melakukan pemanasan. Kai melirik Baekhyun. Ia hampir tertawa melihat gerakan pemanasan Baekhyun yang tampak aneh itu.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan ringan, Choi seosaengnim memerintahkan kelas XI-3 untuk melakukan lari jarak dekat sebagai tes olahraga kali ini. "Whoa sprint! Aku suka sprint! Tak terlalu melelahkan hahaha," kata Luhan sambil meringis.

"Dasar pemalas," ejek Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya kedua anak itu terlibat pertengkaran kecil yang agak heboh. Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Anak kecil," gumam Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah perdebatan kecil itu selesai, mereka semua segera bersiap untuk tes.

Begitu nama Baekhyun dipanggil, Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju garis start. Di sana tampak Baekhyun bersama Jonghyun dan Taemin sedang melakukan sedikit persiapan awal sebelum melakukan sprint. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah. Kai memperhatikannya.

Begitu peluit tanda mulai dibunyikan, Jonghyun dan Taemin segera berlari dengan cepat, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia berlari dengan lambat. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. Namja itu, benar-benar lambat menurutnya.

Saat Baekhyun berlari di tengah menuju garis finish/start, ia langsung tersungkur begitu saja. Tangan dan lututnya terasa perih, tapi ia diam saja. Ia mematung di tengah jalurnya tanpa berkedip. Ia memandang kosong semua yang ada di hadapannya. Choi seosaengnim, Chanyeol, dan Kai segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan menolongnya berdiri.

"Gwaenchanayo Baekhyun -ah? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat hari ini," kata Choi seosaengnim sambil memperhatikan baju Baekhyun yang kotor itu. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Gwaenchanayo, jal jinaepida seosaengnim. Bisakah aku melanjutkan larinya?" tanya Baekhyun datar. Jelas-jelas lutut dan tangannya berdarah, tapi ia masih berkeras mengikuti tes itu.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat di UKS saja, untuk tesnya kau bisa menyusul minggu depan. Kai dan Chanyeol, aku minta tolong antarkan Baekhyun ke UKS," ujar Choi seosaengnim yang disambut anggukan kepala dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Dua namja itu segera membawa Baekhyun ke UKS.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku kan sudah tes sementara kau belum, lebih baik kau kembali ke lapangan saja," kata Kai. Chanyeol mengangguk dan ia juga tahu kalau ia bakalan jadi obat nyamuk jika tetap berada di UKS.

"Geurae, jaga dia ne," kata Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan UKS. Kai segera mengambil obat merah dan mengobati luka di lutut Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam saja, ia memandang lurus ke depan.

"Gwaenchana? Kau lihat apa?" suara Kai yang berat berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Nan? Aku tak memandang apapun," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba agak linglung. "Lututku, memangnya aku kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh?"

"Molla, kau jatuh di lapangan tadi. Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Masa kau lupa dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu?" beber Kai sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan namja ini.

"Ohhh, aku merasa tak seimbang jadi aku jatuh," kata Baekhyun sekenanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan lambat dan kaku, membuat Kai bingung. "Apa kau tahu barang yang tadi kubawa apa saja ke lapangan?"

"Notebook coklat."

"Lalu dimana notebook-ku sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun linglung. Kai keluar dari UKS, dan beberapa detik kemudian sudah kembali dengan notebook coklat milik Baekhyun. "Gomawo Kai."

"Cheonmaneyo," jawab Kai masih agak kebingungan.

"Makan siang bersama Kris hyung, mengembalikan komik, bermain game," gumam Baekhyun saat ia membaca notebooknya. "Ahhh aku lupa, tugas Kris hyung ada di tasku," gumam Baekhyun dan ia berusaha berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi ia segera jatuh lagi dan beruntunglah kali ini Kail memeganginya.

"Tugas apa? Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, kau istirahtlah di sini," kata Kai. Baekhyun diam saja, lalu mengangguk.

"Tugas hyung ada di buku ber-cover putih polos dengan nama Kris Byun. Kelasnya ada di kelas, euhm…"

"XII-1?"

"Ne, kelas XII-1," kata Baekhyun setelah berusaha mengingat kelas Kris. Kai segera kembali ke kelas XI-3, dan mengambil buku tugas Kris, lalu mengantarnya ke kelas XII-1. Para yeoja di kelas itu tampaknya kaget dengan kehadiran Kai yang asing bagi mereka.

"Mana Baekhyun? Kenapa kau yang datang mengantar tugasku?" tanya Kris penuh selidik. Ia memamerkan wajah stoic dan datarnya itu.

"Tadi ia jatuh di lapangan, lututnya berdarah. Saat hendak ke kelas, ia jatuh lagi di UKS, jadi aku yang mengantar tugasmu," jawab Kai dengan tampang polos. Mata Kris membesar sedikit.

"Anak itu, hmmm…"

"Sunbaenim, memangnya Baekhyun kenapa? Kenapa ia sering terjatuh? Kenapa ia sulit mengedipkan matanya?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba, membuat Kris langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Kris dingin. "Aku ingatkan padamu, jangan sakiti Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jauhi dia. Ini demi kebaikannya. Jangan buat ia jatuh cinta padamu, ini juga untuk kebaikan kalian berdua," kata-kata Kris seketika membuat Kai melongo dan tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Tapi…"

"Ini demi kalian berdua," potong Kris. Kai menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengangguk meski enggan.

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu, lima menit lagi aku akan ke UKS menemuinya," kata Kris lalu kembali ke dalam kelas. Kai kembali ke lapangan dengan lesu.

Apa ia salah menyukai Baekhyun?

**-TBC-**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1-nya hehehe…

Mungkin ini masih garing yah ff-nya… u,u

Geurae, mohon RCL-na yeee, ghamsa~


	2. Chapter 2 - Love

**Title : Haru Haru**

**Chapter : 2 – Love**

**Genre Romance/yaoi, angst, tragedy**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai EXO**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO**

**And other cast**

**-oOo-**

Annyeong!

Author kembali membawa kelanjutan kisah cinta KaiBaek yang ditentang ama Kris… u,u

Author bersyukur yah masih ada ajah orang yang mau baca ff nista bkinan author ini, sekali lagi deepbow ne~ *bow *bow *bow

Kemaren readersnya pada bilang banyak typo yak? Ngehehehehe, mianhae, author kurang konsentrasi + lagi sakit jadinya banyak typo, maklum ya T^T *bow sambil mewek*

Dan kemaren berhubung ada yang tanya bukan plagiat, iye beneran ciyus deh ini bukan plagiat tapi versi yaoi aja, diedit lagi, dan jadilah… JENGJENG~

FF KAIBAEK! :D

Yang penuh typo =='v *peace*

DAN BERDASARKAN VOTE~ *ehem ehem* author putuskan ff ini TETAP YAOI! :D *tebar pita (?)* *tiup trompet*

Yaudah sekali lagi terima kasih atas perhatiannya (?) dan semoga yang chapter ini typo-nya makin sedikit ( ._.) ehehehehehe xDa

Okelah karena sudah kebanyakan pembukaan, mendingan kita simak saja deh kelanjutannya, happy read ^^

**-oOo-**

'_**Cause there's something in the way, you look at me…**_

_**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece…**_

_**You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be…**_

_**I'd never know what you see, but there's something in the way…**_

_**You look at me…**_

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun membaca tulisan yang ada di notebook coklatnya, kemudian melanjutkan menulisnya. Sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui isi notebook coklatnya, bahkan tidak juga Kris. Kris hanya tahu kalau namja cute itu suka menulis catatan di notebook coklatnya itu, karena Kris tahu Baekhyun memang suka menulis dan menggambar, maka ia memberikan notebook coklat itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan.

Setelah puas menulis, namja sipit itu memasukkan notebook coklatnya ke kotak notebook berwarna coklat muda yang senada dengan warna notebooknya. Ia juga meletakkan ballpoint cream-nya yang merupakan pasangan dari notebooknya dan ia mengambil sesuatu dari kotak itu. Benar, jepit rambut hitamnya.

Sejak benda kecil itu diberikan padanya, ia menyimpan jepit rambutnya di kotak itu, tanpa ada yang tahu kalau ia menyembunyikannya disana. Tanpa rasa malu, ia memakainya di sebelah kanan lalu berkaca di cermin meja riasnya yang ada di kamarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tak lupa ia membenahi dasi ungu dan kemeja putihnya, lalu memakai eyeliner tipis dan sedikit lipgloss strawberry di bibir mungilnya.

Setelah selesai dengan dasi ungu muda dan kemeja putihnya, ia mengambil blazer ungu yang menjadi seragam sekolahnya itu, lalu merapikan celana hitamnya dan segera turun ke bawah. Tampak jelas Kris dan seorang namja berambut hitam sedang memanggang roti dan menyiapkan susu. Salah satu susunya tentu susu strawberry.

"Annyeong, whoa hyung iparku pagi-pagi sudah kemari," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan. Namja yang dipanggil hyung ipar itu tersenyum, menampilkan raut wajahnya yang tampan. Wajahnya begitu lembut dan ramah, berbeda jauh dengan Kris yang stoic, dingin, dan berkharisma.

"Hahaha, rupanya dongsaeng iparku ini mulai suka berdandan ya. Lihatlah, ia begitu imut," puji namja itu. Baekhyun meringis sementara Kris malah tertawa mengejek.

"Hahahaha, Suho-ya jangan kau puji dia. Bisa-bisa dia besar kepala kalau kau puji," kata Kris kepada namja bernama Kim Joonmyeon atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho itu. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Suho yang notabene adalah namjachingu Kris tersenyum simpul.

"Sudahlah Kris, kau ini jangan mengejeknya. Lihatlah, dongsaengmu ini sudah remaja, malahan sudah dewasa. Usianya sebentar lagi delapan belas tahun kan? Wajar saja kalau ia sudah bisa berdandan modis dan kyeopta," kata Suho lagi sambil merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang kurang rapi. "Sudahlah daripada berdebat lebih baik kita sarapan saja, lalu berangkat sekolah."

"Khajja, aku sudah lapar," kata Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di depan meja makan dan langsung meminum susu strawberry-nya. Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat nafsu makan dongsaengnya yang semakin hari semakin besar namun tubuhnya tak semakin gemuk, yang ada malah semakin kurus seperti itu.

"Dongsaengku memiliki naga di perutnya sehingga mudah lapar. Ckckckck," ujar Kris sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun cuek saja, ia memakan roti panggang selai strawberry-nya dengan lahap, lalu beralih ke roti panggang cokelat yang tersisa di piring Kris.

"Aku makan ya hyung," izin Baekhyun sambil mengambil sepotong roti panggang cokelat di piring Kris yang memang menggoda dan harum. Kris mengangguk, ia memang sengaja membuat banyak roti panggang karena ia tahu dongsaengnya takkan puas hanya dengan memakan tiga tangkup roti panggang.

"Khajja kita berangkat," kata Suho setelah semuanya selesai sarapan. Mereka bertiga segera mengambil tas masing-masing, lalu berangkat menuju SM High School.

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun duduk terdiam di bangkunya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kelasnya, lalu menulis sesuatu di notebook coklatnya. Sebuah kebiasaannya memang, ia sangat suka menulis di mana pun ia berada dan kapan pun, contohnya saat istirahat tiba seperti saat ini.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah," sebuah suara berat menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mendongak lalu memperhatikan wajah namja itu. Ia kembali focus ke notebook coklatnya beberapa saat, lalu mendongak lagi dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong Kai-ya," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Namja ini, memang aneh menurutnya. Bahkan untuk membalas sapaannya harus melihat buku terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jal jinaepida Kai-ya. Gomawo sudah mau menanyakan keadaanku," jawab Baekhyun tetap tersenyum canggung.

"Apa kemarin kau sakit?" tanya Kai ingin tahu. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya kelelahan jadi aku kehilangan keseimbanganku," jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap kosong Kai. Matanya benar-benar kosong seakan tak ada pikiran apapun di dalam dirinya.

"Jinjja? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kalau begitu?"

"Mwoya?"

"Mengapa kau jarang berkedip?"

"Karena itu sudah kebiasaanku sejak kelas IV SD," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. "Aku memang tak suka berkedip, memangnya kenapa?" entah kenapa kali ini nada suaranya terdengar agak ketus.

"Gwaenchana," jawab Kai dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah namun tetap penasaran. Ia berpikir namja ini cepat sekali berubah sikap. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkannya kurang diterima dalam pergaulan sekolah itu. "Mianhae. Kau marah?"

"Ani," jawab Baekhyun pendek dan dingin. Kali ini tangannya bergerak cepat menulis sesuatu di notebook coklatnya. Setelah selesai ia menutup notebooknya itu dan bersandar di kursi. Ia memasang earphone di telinganya. "Kau mau dengar?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah mulai ramah kembali.

"Lagu apa memangnya?" tanya Kai masih terheran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang memang sulit untuk ditebak itu. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun dan meraih earphone biru milik Baekhyun. "Kau suka lagu ini ya?"

"Ne, aku suka lagu ini, aku sangat suka memainkannya dengan piano," jawab Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di kursinya. Kai memandangi namja itu dengan intens. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekukan keindahan dari namja itu.

Matanya menangkap jepit rambut yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum, ia suka kalau jepit pemberiannya itu dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Ia suka dengan kenyataan Baekhyun menyukai jepit rambut pemberiannya.

"But your eyes say everything, without a single word… 'Cause there's something in the way, you look at me… It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece… You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be… I'd never know what you see, but there's something in the way, you look at me…" terdengar lantunan lagu dari mulut Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Kai melirik Baekhyun, dan ia kembali tersenyum. Ia juga memejamkan matanya, bersandar di kursinya. Mencoba merasakan lagu itu.

"I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still… 'Cause baby this is just the way I always wanna feel… 'Cause there's something in the way, you look at me… It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece… You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be… I'd never know what you see, but there's something in the way, you look at me…" kali ini Kai yang melanjutkan lirik lagunya. Ia tersenyum, membuka matanya sebelah demi melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak tersenyum kecil dalam pejaman matanya, ia seperti sangat menikmatinya.

"I don't know how or why, I feel different in your eyes… All I know is that it happens every time…"

"Cause there's something in the way, you look at me…"

"It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece…"

"You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be… I'd never know what you see, but there's something in the way, you look at me…" dan kali ini mereka bernyanyi bersama, memadukan suara berat Kai dan suara lembut Baekhyun. Mereka berdua membuka mata bersamaan, meski sangat jelas Baekhyun membuka matanya sangat pelan. Ia langsung meraih notebooknya, dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Kapan-kapan, apa aku boleh mendengarkanmu bernyanyi sambil bermain piano?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Hmmm aku ke kelas Kris hyung dulu ya. Suaramu bagus juga, cocok dengan lagunya hehehe. Pai pai," kata Baekhyun bersiap berdiri dan berjalan, tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia sudah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh duduk di lantai. Kai segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menolong Baekhyun berdiri.

Mata mereka sempat saling bertemu tatap satu sama lain. Kai merasakan jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi entah dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, menatap Kai kosong. Ia tak berkedip selama lima detik itu. Perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, lalu mengecup matanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya setelah Kai mengecup matanya.

"Chosimhae, kau ini jangan terlalu lelah," kata Kai gugup. Baekhyun langsung terdiam, ia tak menatap Kai sama sekali. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menatap Kai tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa maksudmu dengan semua itu?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit senang tapi sifatnya begitu berlawanan dengan kenyataan sesungguhnya.

"Kau marah padaku? Mianhae aku tak sengaja melakukannya," kata Kai yang langsung merasa ketakutan. Ia melihat mata Baekhyun intens dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. Matanya, berbinar? Tapi mengapa ia marah?

"Sudahlah aku ingin bertemu dengan Kris hyung, aku lapar," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan nada agak linglung. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan memegang dahinya. "Apa aku lupa membawa sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau bertemu Kris hyung aku biasanya membawa sesuatu."

"Notebook coklat?" tanya Kai yakin. Ia yakin sekali karena ia tahu Baekhyun selalu membawa notebook coklatnya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Ahhh ne! Notebook-ku!" pekik Baekhyun lalu ia kembali ke bangkunya dan mengambil notebook coklatnya, lalu segera pergi keluar kelas. Kai hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Anak itu berkepribadian 4D ya? Susah ditebak," gumam Kai. Tapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

**-oOo-**

"Waeyo gudhae, hyung?" tanya Suho saat melihat wajah Kris terkekuk dan menatap jendela. Namja berambut hitam itu duduk di sebelah Kris dan membelai rambut coklat Kris.

"Ani yeobo. Jal jinaepida," jawab Kris sekenanya. Suho yang sudah berpacaran dengan Kris selama empat tahun itu menghela nafas panjang. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun dan tentu saja ia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat asli Kris.

"Geotjinmal, kau pasti ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Suho dengan sabar. Kris menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah yeppeo Suho dengan jelas. Ia mengangguk.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menyukai seorang namja? Dan bagaimana kalau ada namja yang menyukainya?" tanya Kris beruntun dengan nada gusar. Suho malah tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kris semakin gusar.

"Aigo chagiya! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Memangnya kenapa? Itu hal yang normal kan? Justru kau seharusnya senang, itu berarti ada perubahan dari diri Baekhyun. Kau lupa ya kalau dia itu tak mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain? Apa kau lupa juga kalau ia sering di-bully teman-temannya saat kau tinggal di Canada? Lagipula itu hal yang normal kan Baekhyun bisa mulai menyukai seseorang?" kata Suho memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar dengan sabar. Kris terdiam, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tapi kau tahu aku ingin menjaganya. Aku tak mungkin bisa membiarkan dongsaengku sakit karena seorang namja," kata Kris setengah frustasi. Suho kali ini terdiam sejenak, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menjaganya, tapi kau harus ingat Baekhyun bukanlah anak berusia lima tahun lagi sekarang. Aku tahu keadaannya sekarang seperti ini, tapi kupikir kau harus bisa berpikir lebih bijaksana lagi dalam hal ini. Kau jangan mengedepankan egomu seperti itu. Biarkanlah ia bergaul dan menikmati masa mudanya dengan normal, tanpa perlu kau kekang seperti itu," kata Suho sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Aku, kau, Baekhyun. Kita semua masih muda. Apa kau tak ingin memberinya sebuah kesempatan demi mengisi hari mudanya ini?"

"Bukannya aku tak ingin. Aku sangat ingin. Aku ingin dia juga hidup normal, tapi kau tahu kan kalau itu hal yang sulit? Aku takut ia akan sakit hati dengan namja itu," kata Kris frustasi, bahkan namja berwajah stoic itu hampir menitikkan airmata.

"Ia normal, chagiya. Berikanlah ia kesempatan demi merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Jika kau tak memberikannya, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu," kata Suho tiba-tiba dengan nada tegas dan kali ini bersungguh-sungguh. Kris menatap Suho lekat-lekat, dan Suho membalasnya. "Kau bisa memilikiku saat ini. Apa kau tak kasihan ia hidup sendirian? Tak merasakan cinta sepertimu dan aku?"

"Tentu saja aku kasihan dan aku sangat ingin melihatnya memiliki namjachingu, lalu menikah, dan memiliki keluarganya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu beri ia kesempatan!" kali ini nada suara Suho meninggi dan sangat tegas. "Kau pikirkan dulu masalah ini, Kris-ah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," dan Suho kembali ke kelasnya, XII-2.

Dan Kris merenungi semua ucapan Suho.

**-oOo-**

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun pasti akan pulang terakhir sendiri di antara teman-teman satu kelasnya.

"Kau mau pulang bersama tidak? Aku lagi nggak ada ekskul kok," tawar Chanyeol kepada Kai yang melamun di bangkunya, memandangi Baekhyun. Kai segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin pulang bersama Baekhyun kan? Hahahaha, mudah ditebak," kata Sehun setengah mengejek. Kai langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau jahat, bicara sekeras itu," keluh Kai dengan wajah aegyo-nya. Chanyeol segera mencubit pipi Kai dan tertawa. "Yak! Appo!"

"Kau ini imut sekali, padahal kau namja. Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu," kata Chanyeol sambil menyisakan tawanya dan segera keluar dari kelas itu bersama Sehun. Kini di kelas itu hanya ada Kai dan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan notebooknya.

"Kau nggak pulang?" tanya Kai setelah beberapa detik itu hening. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kai dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, aku ada ekskul hari ini."

"Kau mengikuti ekskul apa?"

"Ekskul music classic," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Jam berapa? Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu ke ruang music nanti? Aku ingin melihatmu bermain piano," tanya Kai bersemangat. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak seperti berpikir, dan ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja boleh! Khajja kita ke ruang music sekarang!" dan entah apa yang merasuki namja berkacamata itu, ia sangat semangat saat mengetahui Kai akan melihatnya bermain piano. Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun. "Tapi aku izin Kris hyung dulu ne."

"Ne," jawab Kai lembut sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun segera berlari menuju ruang kelas XII-1 dan masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Kai mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, ia masih gugup untuk bertemu dengan Kris. Tampak jelas kalau Kris saat ini menatapnya sangat tajam dan penuh selidik.

"Waeyo gudhae chagi? Bukankah hari ini kau ada ekskul?" tanya Kris lembut sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ada ekskul dan hari ini Kai akan menemaniku. Izinkan aku ya hyung, untuk pulang bersama Kai," izin Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Kris membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Ne hyung. Aku janji pukul setengah lima sore aku sudah berada di rumah," ulang Baekhyun lagi. Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"Ani."

"Tapi hyung…"

"Kubilang ani! Kau tetap pulang bersamaku. Aku tunggu kau di sini," kata Kris tegas sambil menatap Kai tajam. Kai hanya bisa diam. Ia merasa bersalah melihat kedua saudara itu bertengkar karena ia ingin menemani Baekhyun.

"Errrr kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja. Ahhh Baekhyun-ah, aku bisa melihatmu main piano lain kali kok. Pai pai," kata Kai sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia sempat melihat Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Ya hyung! Kau jahat! Padahal aku ingin merasakan bermain bersama teman!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berlari keluar kelas. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia sudah tersungkur di lantai kelas itu. Kris dan Kai segera menghampiri namja berkacamata itu.

"Gwaenchanayo? Ahh khajja kita pulang, aku akan minta izin pada Lee seosaengnim kalau hari ini kau tidak masuk," ajak Kris dan ia membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Kai juga ikut membantunya, lalu segera kembali ke kelas XI-3.

Kai segera membereskan buku-buku Baekhyun yang masih berserakan di meja. Matanya melihat notebook coklat Baekhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Ia ingin membaca notebook itu, tapi ia takut Baekhyun akan marah. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih memasukkan notebook itu ke dalam tas dan membawanya ke kelas XII-1.

"Ini tas Baekhyun," kata Kai sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas berwarna hitam-merah ke arah Kris. Kris menerimanya, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jauhi dia?" tanya Kris dingin kepada Kai. Kai diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya, itu saja. Kupikir ia senang berteman denganku," bela Kai sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Kris menatap Kai tajam.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas jauhi dia," kata Kris tajam dan segera meninggalkan Kai sendirian di kelas itu. Kai merasa lemas, ia kembali ke kelas XI-3, mengambil tasnya dan segera pulang.

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang trotoar menuju café eskrim yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Setelah bertengkar lagi dengan Kris seperti saat pulang sekolah dua hari yang lalu, akhirnya Kris mengalah memperbolehkan Baekhyun pergi sendirian menuju café eskrim.

Begitu sampai ia segera memesan dua mangkuk eskrim strawberry dan semangkuk eskrim lemon. Ia duduk di dekat jendela, memperhatikan langit Seoul yang begitu indah saat senja tiba. Ia mengeluarkan notebooknya, lalu menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Kau kemari Baekhyun-ah? Mana Kris hyung?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Baekhyun yang saat itu masih asyik menulis. Ia mendongak, lalu tersenyum.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Kai hanya tersenyum mendapati pertanyaan begitu.

"Tentu saja mau makan eskrim tuan manis," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saat itu tampak imut dalam balutan kaos SpongeBob yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dan celana jeans serta sepatu kets putih yang menghiasi kakinya. Rambutnya yang agak panjang dibiarkan begitu saja—terutama poninya, dibiarkan menutupi dahinya, dan membuatnya tampak sporty.

Baekhyun tak menyahut. Ia diam saja. Ia hanya memandangi langit Seoul yang luas dengan hiasan awan putih bersih. Ia masih terfokus ke langit itu. Keheningan merayapi mereka berdua. "Kau tahu tidak, awan yang putih, langit yang biru, suatu saat nanti akan menghilang."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti," kata Kai sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Baekhyun tetap tersenyum. Tepat saat itu eskrim pesanannya datang dan Kai dibuat melongo dengan pesanan Baekhyun. "Makanmu, banyak ya."

"Ini belum apa-apa, aku akan memesan waffle juga nanti," kata Baekhyun sambil cengengesan. "Kau tak memesan apa-apa?"

"Sudah. Aku pesan eskrim tiramisu," jawan Kai yang tak bosan memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Kai merasa aneh, kali ini karena Baekhyun memegang sendoknya dengan aneh dan kaku. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjatuhkan sendoknya dan berhenti berkedip beberapa saat. Kai langsung mengambil sendok Baekhyun, menyingkirkannya dan mengambil sendok baru di gelas eskrim yang satunya. "Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana," jawab Baekhyun agak linglung. Ia segera membuka notebooknya, menulis sesuatu di sana, lalu menutupnya. "Mana sendokku?"

"Sudah kuberikan ke pelayan. Pakai saja sendok ini, euhmmm apa kau mau kusuapi?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun diam saja, tapi setelah beberapa detik ia mengangguk. Kai mulai menyuapi Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. "Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Mengapa kau sering terjatuh dan menjatuhkan sendokmu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa tubuhku lelah, itu saja. Itu juga karena aku ceroboh," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun menatap Kai tajam, masuk ke dalam matanya. Kai membalasnya, dan ia langsung menganga.

'_Cause there's something in the way you look at me…_

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terlintas di pikiran Kai. Apakah Baekhyun juga menyukainya, seperti ia menyukai Baekhyun? Tapi hatinya sudah meloncat terlebih dahulu saat ia memandang Baekhyun. "Baekhyunnie, di sana ada piano. Kau mau main piano?"

"Boleh juga," jawab Baekhyun cepat. Ia segera berjalan ke arah seorang waitress yang mengenakan dress hitam, lalu duduk di kursi piano itu. Jarinya mulai menari di atas piano itu.

_No one ever saw me like you do…_

_All the things that I could add up to…_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth…_

_But your eyes say everything without a single word…_

Lantunan lagu itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, beriringan indah dengan permainan pianonya. Kai tersenyum bangga. Baru kali ini ia melihat namja yang ia sukai memiliki suara yang indah, sekaligus permainan piano yang mahir.

'_Cause there's something in the way, you look at me…_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece…_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be…_

_I'd never know what you see, but there's something in the way…_

_You look at me…_

Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan senyumannya yang indah. Kai mendekati Baekhyun. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mulai menarikan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano yang putih bersih, seputih cintanya pada Baekhyun.

_If I could freeze the moment in my mind…_

_Be the second that you touch your lips to mine…_

_I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still…_

'_Cause baby this is just the way I always wanna feel…_

Dan kali ini suara berat Kai melantunkan lagu itu. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun ia hanya berekspresi datar entah kenapa. Sebenarnya ia sangat menikmati bernyanyi bersama Kai.

_I don't know how or why…_

_I feel different in your eyes…_

_All I know is that it happens everytime…_

Dan lantunan lagu itu kembali menggema di café itu, beriringan dengan paduan permainan piano mereka berdua yang indah. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, telinga mereka tertuju pada nada-nada yang membentuk sebuah lagu yang indah. Tanpa Kai sadari, sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa bahagia karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mau bermain piano dan bernyanyi bersamanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan lagu itu merasuk ke hatinya. Ia berjanji akan menyimpan kenangan ini selamanya bersama **sahabatnya**, Kim Jongin.

'_Cause there's something in the way, you look at me…_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece…_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be…_

_I'd never know what you see, but there's something in the way…_

_You look at me…_

Dan kali ini mereka bernyanyi berdua, beriringan. Suara berat Kai mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di café itu terpesona meski Kai sadar, suaranya memang tak seindah. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya dan mulai membukanya perlahan. Begitu lagu itu berakhir, semua pengunjung café itu bertepuk tangan meriah pada mereka berdua, dan mereka segera kembali duduk di bangku mereka.

"Suaramu bagus, kau juga ahli bermain piano," puji Kai sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, lalu mulai mencatat sesuatu lagi di notebooknya.

"Neo do. Gomawo mau bermain denganku," kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Kai lekat-lekat. Mata mereka bertemu, dan mereka bisa merasakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Kai segera tersadar dan mulai menyuapi Baekhyun lagi dengan eskrim lemon pesanan Baekhyun kali ini.

Sementara di sudut café ada seorang namja berjaket putih dan berkacamata sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Di sebelahnya ada seorang namja angelic yang mengenakan sweeter rilakuma-nya.

"Lihatlah, apa kau tak bahagia melihat dongsaengmu bahagia bersama namja itu?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho. Namja yang di sebelahnya—tentu saja Kris—mengangguk mantap.

"Belum pernah aku melihatnya bernyanyi sebahagia ini," kata Kris sambil menatap Kai dan Baekhyun yang sedang makan eskrim bersama.

"Sekarang apa kau bisa percaya pada namja itu? Aku tahu ia akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik."

"Molla, aku masih meragukannya."

"Beri Baekhyun kesempatan, chagiya. Jangan kau rusak kebahagian namja kecilmu itu. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya, dan aku tahu kau ingin menjaganya. Tapi ia sekarang sudah dewasa dan tentunya kau harus bisa memberikan kebebasan padanya," nasehat Suho membuat Kris terdiam.

"Aku akan merestui mereka berdua," putus Kris akhirnya. "Aku tak mau dongsaengku sedih karena egoku."

"Itu jauh lebih baik. Akhirnya kau sekarang bisa berpikir bijaksana," puji Suho sambil memegang tangan Kris. Kris menggenggam tangan mungil Suho dan mengecupnya.

"Aku juga ingin ia merasakan kebahagiaan, setidaknya sampai Tuhan mengambilnya dariku."

**-oOo-**

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Seluruh siswa SM Senior High School segera masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Tampaklah Kai masih berlari menuju pintu gerbang SM Senior High School.

"Kyaaaa! Pak satpam, jebal, buka pintunya," pinta Kai dengan wajah memelas. Satpam bermarga Han itu memasang tampang sangar.

"Ani."

"Jebal pak…"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak! Sudah sana tunggu di sini sampai petugas piket datang," kata satpam Han dengan galak dan meninggalkan namja tan dengan tinggi badan 183 cm itu begitu saja. Kai terduduk lemas di pintu gerbang.

"Kai-ya? Kau terlambat ya?" tiba-tiba suara lembut yang membuat Kai merasa damai datang menyapanya. Kai mendongak. Mwo? Byun Baekhyun? Terlambat?

"Ne, waeyo? Kau juga terlambat?" tanya Kai kebingungan. Namja bertubuh mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, aku hanya disuruh pergi memfotokopi ini semua," jawab Baekhyun polos dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Ia melirik satpam Han yang langsung pergi entah kemana dan digantikan oleh satpam Yoon. "Permisi. Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku dan temanku disuruh Kim seosaengnim untuk fotokopi tugas ini. Kebetulan sekali tadi tugasnya dibawa oleh temanku ini, jadi tasnya masih ia bawa karena sebelum sempat masuk kelas aku sudah menyeretnya keluar."

"Ohhh, jinjja? Bukankah ia terlambat?" tanya satpam Yoon dengan penuh selidik. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ani, ini buktinya," jawab Baekhyun menyerahkan setumpuk kertas hasil fotokopiannya. Satpam Yoon percaya saja dan membuka pintu gerbang itu. Baekhyun segera menyeret Kai masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah itu.

"Whoa Baekhyun-ah, gomawo sudah menolongku hari ini. Ehhh, tapi bukankah…"

"Tenang saja. Kim seosaengnim hari ini izin mengajar karena ia ada rapat para guru jadi ia menyuruhku memfotokopi soal-soal ini," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi gomawo sudah menolongku hari ini," kata Kai sambil tersenyum lebar. Namja tinggi itu segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar mereka sampai ke kelas secepatnya.

Saat mereka berdua naik ke tangga, tiba-tiba Baekhyun terdiam dan langsung terduduk di tangga. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu duduk di samping namja itu.

"Waeyo gudhae Baekhyun-ah?"

"Gwaenchana," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan ia merasa tak bisa bergerak kecuali terduduk seperti saat ini. Ia berusaha bangun tapi tak bisa. "Aku… Tak bisa bangun…"

"Mwo?"

**-TBC-**

Huahhh!

Akhirnya selesai juga ini part 2-nya! xD

RCL ya chingudeul, ghamsa~


	3. Chapter 3 - Believe To Promise

**Title : Haru Haru**

**Chapter : 3 – Believe To Promise**

**Genre Romance/yaoi, angst, tragedy**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai EXO**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO**

**And other cast**

**-oOo-**

Annyeong!

Adakah yang merindukan author yang satu ini?

Kalo ga ada ya gpp sih tpi klo pada kangen ya, sesuatu bgt yah uadd author.. *kumat alay ala Syahrininye*

Berhubung kemaren-kemaren pulsa modem habis jadi chapter 2 sama 3 author post kilat! :D

Mian kalau masih mengandung typo, author khilaf =='v

Yasudahlah langsung saja author kasih kelanjutan ceritanya… ^^

**-oOo-**

_**And I will take you in ma arms…**_

_**And hold you right where you belong…**_

_**Until the day ma life is trough…**_

_**This I promise you…**_

_**Just close your eyes each loving day…**_

_**And know this feeling won't go away…**_

_**Every word I say is true…**_

_**This I promise you…**_

**-oOo-**

"Aku… Tak bisa bangun…"

"Mwo?" Kai langsung mendelik dan mencoba membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan susah payah, namun baru beberapa saat ia berdiri, tubuhnya limbung lagi dan hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau Kai tak menahan tubuh mungilnya itu. "Ayo ke UKS saja, istirahat di sana saja. Kau ini kelelahan karena kemarin ya?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia diam saja saat Kai menggendongnya di punggung dan membawanya ke UKS. Mereka berdua tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh para murid yang kebetulan melihat mereka berdua.

Begitu sampai di UKS, mereka berdua berselimutkan keheningan. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah lantai. Kai hanya bisa memperhatikan namja di hadapannya yang selalu bersikap aneh dan tak tentu itu.

"Mianhae," tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengucapkan sepatah kata itu dengan pelan. Kai menatap Baekhyun serius sekaligus heran. "Mianhae Kai-ya, aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Kemarin kau mengkhawatirkanku. Sekarang aku merepotkanmu."

"Gwaenchana, aku suka melakukan itu semua. Kau tak pernah menyusahkanku. Justru aku senang, bisa membantumu saat kau membutuhkan bantuan," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum manis. Ia menarik dagu Baekhyun pelan dan ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Kai, jeongmal mianhae… Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan terus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi," pinta Baekhyun sambil menangis. Kai merasa aneh, tapi ia tak kuasa melihat namja yang ia cintai itu menangis di hadapannya. "Berjanjilah Kai, jebal…"

"Aku janji, aku akan menemanimu di saat kau butuh aku maupun tidak. Aku janji Baekkie… Aku janji aku akan menjagamu, bersamamu, dan selalu ada untukmu," janji Kai dan ia membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Apapun."

"Kau sangat berharaga, dan kau yang paling berharga di hidupku setelah Kris hyung," kata Baekhyun lalu membalas pelukan Kai. Terasa begitu erat, seakan mereka akan segera berpisah.

"Ssssttt, namja yang kyeopta nggak boleh nangis. Uljima, nanti kau jelek kalau menangis," goda Kai sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya, dan mencoba tersenyum meski kaku. "Nah tersenyum lebih baik."

"Ne. Gomawo," kata Baekhyun pelan. "Kalau begitu khajja kita kembali ke kelas."

"Ne. Khajja," kata Kai. Baekhyun berusaha berjalan dengan baik, berusaha menutupi keadaannya yang sebenarnya di hadapan Kai. Tapi Kai sadar, kalau cara berjalan Baekhyun aneh.

Saat mereka akan naik ke tangga, langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia menatap tangga itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Kita akan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun linglung.

"Kembali ke kelas. Kau lupa?"

"Uhmm, memangnya ruang kelas kita dimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan aneh. Kai menghela nafasnya berat. Ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada namja itu.

"Di atas. Kau lupa?" tanya Kai sedikit menyelidiki. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya cukup keras lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ahhh mianhae aku nggak konsentrasi jadinya aku lupa," kata Baekhyun sambil tetap tersenyum. Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Ireon! Khajja," ajak Kai sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun tak melakukan penolakan apapun, malahan ia memandangi wajah Kai terus.

"Aku baru sadar kau itu tampan."

"Kau menghinaku eohh? Dari dulu aku memang tampan," kata Kai pura-pura ngambek. Baekhyun tertawa. Ia berusaha meraih pipi Kai, tapi karena malu, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kai yang tahu akan hal itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh tangan Baekhyun ke pipinya.

"Kalau mau cubit, cubit aja. Aku tahu kau malu untuk melakukannya, mungkin karena dilihat orang. Tapi tenang saja, kau boleh kok menyentuh wajahku," kata Kai lembut. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia meraba wajah Kai perlahan, lalu mencubit pipi Kai pelan.

"Seperti permen kapas," komentar Baekhyun polos. Kai tersenyum.

"Hmmm aku ada rencana. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita jalan-jalan? Kau mau kan? Hanya kita berdua kok," kata Kai sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

**-oOo-**

"Hyung, boleh ya aku jalan-jalan sama Kai?" izin Baekhyun dengan wajah polos saat Kris sedang belajar kelompok bersama Suho, Seohyun, Sulli, dan Kyuhyun. Kris melirik Suho. Suho mengangguk tegas.

"Geurae, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam. Pukul 20.00 kau sudah harus stay di rumah," kata Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk hyung semata wayangnya itu.

"Kyaaa hyung! Kau memang hyungku yang paling baik! Chu!" kata Baekhyun manja lalu mencium pipi Kris. Ia melirik Suho. "Hyung, don't be jealous."

"Hahahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin aku jealous padamu," kata Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah mendapatkan izin, ia segera naik ke kamarnya, lalu membongkar lemarinya. Ia memilih memakai celana panjang hitam, lalu memakai kaos putih polos dan membalutnya dengan jaket merah variasi hitam. Tak lupa ia mengenakan sepatu keds warna merah. Ia memakai topi hitam kesayangannya. Tak lupa ia memakai parfum aroma strawberry yang khas, memakai bedak warna kulitnya, lipgloss strawberry, serta eyeliner tipis di matanya.

Ia mengambil notebook coklatnya, lalu menulis sesuatu di sana. Setelah menulis, ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan segera turun ke bawah. Ia melihat semua teman hyungnya dan Kris menatapnya heran.

"Sejak kapan kitten kecilku berubah menjadi modis?" tanya Kris setengah melongo. Baekhyun meringis.

"Pasti sejak bertemu sama siapa itu namanya, Key?" tanya Suho sedikit salah menyebut nama. Secara reflex Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kai, hyung, bukan Key. Kau pikir dia itu kunci rumah apa?" koreksi Baekhyun sambil menyisakan tawanya. "Geurae hyung, aku berangkat dulu."

"Chosimhae," kata Kris dan Baekhyun segera melesat keluar rumah. Saat ia berjalan, ia merasa kebingungan. Kai mengajaknya pergi, tapi kemana? Ia berjalan dengan pelan, seperti orang linglung yang tak tahu arah.

'_Cause there's something in the way you look at me…_

Ponselnya berdering. Ia tak segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan. Ia menatap layar ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Sebuah nomor asing. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi ia tetap menerimanya. "Yoboseyo?"

"_Yoboseyo Baekkie, neo eoddiya? Ini aku, Kim Jongin,_" jawab suara seberang. Retina Baekhyun membesar. Tapi ia diam saja, seakan bingung hendak menjawab apa. "_Baekkie, apa kau masih ada di sana?_"

"Ahhh, ahh, n-ne Kai… Aku di sini kok, euhmm," jawab Baekhyun gugup. Ia bisa mendengar suara nafas dari seberang.

"_Aigo kupikir kau sedang tidak di sana. Kau saat ini berada dimana? Sebentar lagi aku sampai di Lotte Park_," kata Kai lagi. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum. Ia ingat, Kai mengajaknya ke Lotte Park!

"Ahhh geu-geuge… Aku masih di jalan," jawab Baekhyun terbata. Ia merasa sedikit linglung.

"_Ahhh di jalan mana? Apa perlu aku menjemputmu?_"

"A-ani… A-aku bisa ke Lotte Park sendirian."

"_Tapi kau ada di jalan mana? Suaramu seperti tak meyakinkanku untuk membiarkanmu kemari sendirian,_" dan saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kai, Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Ia mencari-cari petunjuk jalan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Uhmm, a-aku ada di depan Circle…" jawab Baekhyun terbata dan seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia memandangi sebuah minimarket yang ada di dekatnya. Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"_Circle Market Seoul maksudmu? Ahhh geurae aku akan kesana sepuluh menit lagi. Kau jangan kemana-mana, tetaplah di sana_," kata Kai dan sambungan langsung diputus begitu saja. Baekhyun memegang ponsel birunya dengan pandangan kosong sebentar, dan duduk di sekitar sana. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Kai sudah ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun sempat terpesona melihat Kai yang tampak tampan padahal ia hanya memakai kaos coklat, celana jeans panjang warna biru, dan jaket hitam. Ia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau tersesat tuan manis?"

"A-ani, aku hanya…"

"Kau lupa jalan?" potong Kai. Baekhyun terdiam sembari menunduk dan berusaha menggeleng tapi Kai tahu kalau Baekhyun berbohong. "Sudahlah, gwaenchana. Khajja ke Lotte Park sekarang. Ada festival di sana. Kau pasti suka," ajak Kai lalu menarik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurutinya.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya bisa diam. Kai sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang hari itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya tapi tetap cute di matanya. _Yeppeo_, batinnya. Apalagi saat ini namja berkacamata itu tampak memperhatikan jalanan seperti anak kecil.

Entah apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, ia terus saja berjalan sampai menyeberangi jalan raya yang ramai. Seperti orang terhipnotis, ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tangannya ditarik Kai hingga ia terjatuh dalam keadaan duduk. Ia memandang keadaan jalan raya dengan pandangan kosong dan terdengarlah bunyi klakson ke arahnya.

"Ya Baekkie! Berhati-hatilah kalau berjalan! Kau hampir saja tertabrak!" kata Kai dengan nada tinggi sembari membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun bagaikan tersadar dari tidurnya, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Kai, lalu menangis tiba-tiba. Ia langsung memeluk Kai. Kai merasa bersalah seketika sekaligus bingung, ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Mianhae, aku nggak bermaksud membentakmu."

"Kai, mianhae… Pabboya Baekhyun! Lagi-lagi aku menyusahkanmu… Aku benar-benar nggak sadar tadi kalau ada mobil yang hendak menabrakku, mianhae," kata Baekhyun sambil menangis. Kai merasa kasihan, ia menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya. Tampaklah kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa bingung, linglung, dan bersalah. Kai tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana. Sudah khajja kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Maukah kau menggandeng tanganku? Aku takut," pinta Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kai serasa mendapatkan durian runtuh. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Khajja," kata Kai senang. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di Lotte Park. Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat banyaknya stan makanan yang dijual di sana.

"Whoa! Aku pikir ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" kata Baekhyun seperti anak kecil. Kai tertawa lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Matanya menatap sekeliling Lotte Park. Ia melihat ada bianglala dan terlintas sebuah rencana di pikirannya.

"Baekkie, khajja kita beli dua mangkuk eskrim dan permen kapas!" ajak Kai dan mereka berdua segera membeli semangkuk eskrim strawberry chocochips jumbo, semangkuk sedang eskrim anggur-vanilla, dan sebuah permen kapas rasa melon. "Nah sekarang kita ke bianglala yuk, kita makan eskrimnya di sana."

"Khajja," kata Baekhyun cepat dan mereka berdua segera naik ke wahana itu. Kai sempat berkata sesuatu pada petugasnya, dan sang petugas mengangguk setuju. Kai memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada petugas itu.

"Kau akan senang," kata Kai sambil tertawa penuh misteri. Perlahan wahan itu mulai bergerak, hanya saja sangat pelan. Baekhyun memakan eskrimnya sambil memperhatikan pemandangan indah saat senja itu. "Bagaimana? Indah kan?"

"Ne~ Neomu choa," jawab Baekhyun dengan mimic wajah lucu. Kai mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas, sementara yang dicubit hanya tertawa dengan semburat pink yang mulai menghiasi pipinya. Kai memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia begitu polos, mood-nya cepat berubah, lucu, imut, bersuara indah… Baginya Baekhyun adalah namja yang sempurna. Tapi, ia melihat Baekhyun menatap pemandangan indah itu tanpa memakan eskrimnya.

"Waeyo gudhae? Kau tak suka eskrimnya? Kenapa tak kau makan?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun meringis dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku takut, kalau aku makan eskrim di depanmu kau akan menertawaiku karena cara makanku yang aneh," jawab Baekhyun pelan. Kai mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku takkan menertawakanmu. Sudah kau makan eskrimmu, nanti keburu meleleh. Kalau meleleh rasanya tak seenak yang belum meleleh," kata Kai lembut dan Baekhyun mulai tersenyum. Ia segera menyuapkan sesendok eskrim mulutnya meski memang bisa dibilang caranya aneh. Tapi Kai tak peduli, ia tetap menganggapnya itu hal yang biasa. "Apa butuh bantuan untuk kusuapi?"

"Ani, aku bisa makan sendiri," jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Terlihat bibir Baekhyun saat ini belepotan eskrim. Kai memang tertawa dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun ngambek. "Kau bilang kau tak akan menertawakanku. Kalau begitu aku akan loncat dari ketinggian ini," ancam Baekhyun lucu. Kai tertawa semakin keras.

"Memangnya kau berani apa terjun dari bianglala ini saat kau berada di puncaknya, heumm?" tantang Kai dan tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat. Kai kembali tertawa dan Baekhyun terdiam. "Kau itu selalu bertingkah lucu. Membuatku tertawa. Aku senang mengenalmu," jelas Kai sambil merendahkan tubuhnya demi melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sulit ditebak. Baekhyun memasang tampang hampir menangis tapi dengan cepat berubah ceria.

"Menurutku aku datar," jawabnya enteng. Ia membalas memandangi wajah Kai yang agak dekat dengannya. Ia menatap mata Kai lekat-lekat dan dalam, begitu sebaliknya.

_I don't know how or why, I feel different in your eyes…_

Kai merasakan tatapan Baekhyun sama. Sama, dengan cara menatap Kai pada Baekhyun. Cara menatap mereka satu sama lain sama, cara mereka mengungkapkan ekspresi mereka hampir sama, yaitu dengan lagu dan eskrim. Kai menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan Kai bisa merasakan pipi Baekhyun begitu panas. "Kau tahu Baekhyunnie?"

"Mwoya?"

"Saranghae," ujar Kai. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya, dan baru kali ini ada orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya di saat senja yang indah ini.

Tapi ia takut mengecewakan Kai. Ia takut Kai akan kerepotan jika ia menjadi namjachingunya. Ia takut, Kai akan merasa sakit hati. Ia takut, Kai juga akan meninggalkannya. Ah, ani, tapi ia yang harus meninggalkan Kai.

"Kai, na do… Na do saranghae, but I can't," kata Baekhyun lirih. Cairan bening turun ke pipi Baekhyun. Kai hanya tersenyum. Ia senang bisa mendengar sebuah kalimat yang sangat ingin ia dengar, tapi agak kecewa dengan kalimat terakhir Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana, sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa," kata Kai sembari menghapus airmata Baekhyun yang mulai mengalir deras. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, menghapus jarak mereka sedikit demi sedikit, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua saling melumat bibir dengan lembut.

Sekitar dua menit mereka terus berciuman, tangan kiri Kai mulai meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan membwanya ke pelukannya. Sementara tangan kanan Kai menggenggam lembut tangan kiri Baekhyun yang bebas. Baekhyun masih meneteskan airmatanya. Setelah tiga menit, Kai melepas ciumannya karena ia tahu Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafas. Ia melihat bibir Baekhyun memerah. "Manis, rasa strawberry."

"Itu ciuman pertamaku dan kau mengambilnya," kata Baekhyun agak jutek. Kai tersenyum manis.

"Itu berarti aku cinta pertamamu juga kan? Ayo mengaku saja," goda Kai sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan raut wajah jutek, sementara Kai tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Jadi makan eskrim denganmu itu menyenangkan ya."

"Nappeun namja! Pervert!" umpat Baekhyun kesal dengan wajah yang memerah. Kai tertawa dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu. Saranghae, neomu saranghae," kata Kai tiba-tiba serius. Baekhyun terdiam, dan airmatanya kembali tumpah.

"Aku takut kau kecewa padaku. Aku takut kalau suatu hari nanti, saat aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kau juga serius padaku, aku akan meninggalkanmu… Aku takut kau merasa sakit Kai," kata Baekhyun sambil terisak di pelukan Kai. Kai mengelus punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Jika itu adalah konsekuensinya, maka biarkan aku saja yang merasakannya. Dan aku janji aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah berjanji saat kita berada di UKS kan? Apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Aku tetap takut, harus kehilanganmu. Kau tahu, kau orang yang paling berarti bagiku selain Kris hyung. Aku takut kehilangan kalian selamanya. Kau tahu, apa yang kumiliki selama ini takkan abadi. Kau tahu, semuanya akan menghilang perlahan, dan saat aku mencarinya, aku akan linglung dan hilang," kata Baekhyun. Kai masih tak mengerti, ia terdiam memandangi Baekhyun.

"Aku janji jika aku menghilang dari hidupmu, aku yang akan mencarimu. Bagaimanapun keadaannya. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjagamu dan selalu ada untukmu, bersamamu, dan di sampingmu," kata Kai sembari memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"You're my best namja I ever meet," kata Baekhyun pelan. Dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam kecupan, di kegelapan yang mulai menghiasi Kota Seoul.

**-oOo-**

"Huahhh, aku lapar," kata Baekhyun. Ia seakan lupa dengan "sweet moment"-nya dengan Kai yang membuatnya menangis. Kini ia tersenyum ceria, malahan ia merengek kelaparan pada Kai.

"Kau ini manusia 4D ya? Sudah susah ditebak, mood-nya cepat berganti, lucu, ngegemesin lagi," goda Kai sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya meringis memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku memang lapar. Oh ya, mana permen kapasnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai langsung meledak tawanya.

"Aigooo, bukankah tadi sudah kita makan di bianglala ya?" kata Kai sambil tertawa dan Baekhyun yang diam tiba-tiba ikut tertawa. Ia menepuk dahinya keras.

"Argh, pabboya! Sudah dimakan masih kutanyakan. Tapi, permen kapasnya memang manis sepertimu," kata Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba teringat saat ia mencubit pipi Chanyeol di sekolah. "Aku jadi ingat aku ingin mencubit pipimu tapi aku malu."

"Hahahaha, kalau kau mau kau bisa melakukannya. Aku takkan marah," kata Kai kembali mencubiti pipi Baekhyun. "Khajja kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku ingin makan makanan Jepang," jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Aku ingin sushi, chicken katsu, teriyaki, okonomiyaki, dan yang lainnya."

"Whoa, dasar shiksin! Khajja kita makan di sana saja kalau begitu," kata Kai sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran Jepang yang ada di sekitar Lotte Park. Ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk menuju ke sana. Setelah memesan makanan, Baekhyun mengambil notebook coklatnya dan menulis sesuatu di sana. Kai memperhatikannya. "Kau menulis apa sih?"

"Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu hehehe. Euhmmm, Kai, bolehkah aku meminta fotomu? Aku minta dua saja, yang sudah dicetak dan dalam bentuk file," jawab Baekhyun sambil cengengesan. Kai tertawa dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau ini. Kau boleh minta fotoku sebanyak apapun. Boleh dua, tiga, sepuluh, seratus, seribu… Sesukamu kau minta berapa," kata Kai sambil melirik langit Seoul yang gelap. "Kau bawa arloji kan? Pukul berapa sekarang? Kapan batasmu pulang?"

"Batasku pulang jam delapan malam tepat, sudah harus ada di rumah. Sekarang pukul, euhmm, tujuh, euhmmm," tampak Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan membaca arloji digital warna ungunya itu. Kai meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit malam. Masih ada waktu empat puluh lima menit. Bagaimana kalau makanannya kita bawa ke Namsan Tower saja? Kau hanya memesan sushi kan?" tawar Kai yang segera menghampiri pelayannya dan meminta makanan mereka dibungkus untuk dibawa pulang. Baekhyun belum menjawab, ia hanya diam dan menatap kai, lalu tersenyum. Ia menulis sesuatu lagi di notebook coklatnya. "Khajja, setelah itu kita pulang."

Dan mereka berdua membelah malam menuju Namsan Tower. Begitu sampai, Kai memandangi Namsan Tower yang lumayan tinggi itu. "Waeyo gudhae Kai?"

"Kau bisa berjalan ke atas sendirian? Maksudku, aku takut kau jatuh karena kelelahan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, jadi kugendong saja ya," kata Kai lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. "Naiklah ke punggungku."

"Tapi aku kan berat Kai… Aku takut nanti malah…"

"Ssssttt, kau cukup naik ke punggungku dan semua selesai," potong Kai. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kai, dan Kai menggendongnya. Memang namja ini bertubuh agak berat, tapi Kai tak peduli. Ia tetap naik sampai ke puncak menara itu. "Nah, tulis namamu di sini."

"Ne," jawab Eunsun pendek. Ia menulis namanya, juga nama kai tanpa di suruh, lalu mengunci nama mereka berdua dan melempar kuncinya sembarangan. "Sudah."

"Hahahaha, semoga cinta kita akan selamanya begini ya," harap kai. Baekhyun menatap Kai.

"Kita jadian?"

"Menurutmu? Bukankah aku ditolak?"

"Aku merasa takut. Aku ingin menjadi namjachingumu, aku nggak mau kamu jadi milik orang lain, tapi aku takut," kata Baekhyun lagi dan ia mulai meneteskan airmata lagi. Kai menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia senang Baekhyun berkata begitu padanya. Berarti Baekhyun berharap padanya, bukan?"

"Jangan takut. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan kita akan melawan semua rasa takutmu itu bersama-sama. Aku janji selama aku bisa, aku akan menguatkanmu," janji Kai. Baekhyun segera memeluk Kai.

"Aku hanya bisa berkata gomawo untuk semua hal yang telah kau lakukan padaku Kim Jongin. Gomawo, neomu gomawo," kata Baekhyun merasa terharu. Kai tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

"Ne, aku mau jadi namjachingumu," dan sepatah kalimat yang meluncur di bibir Baekhyun itu sukses membuat jantung Kai menari bahagia. Ia tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja ya, sudah malam. Dimana rumahmu? Khajja aku antar," kata Kai sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Seakan mendapat bom, jantung Baekhyun langsung serasa berhenti berdetak. Rumah? Aigo, di mana rumahnya?

"Eohh euhm aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," tolak Baekhyun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kai tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ani, namja kyeoptaku harus pulang dengan selamat, jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, mengantarmu pulang ke hadapan Kris hyung," kata Kai bersikeras. Baekhyun kelimpungan sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Rumahku… Euhmm, rumahku ada di…" Baekhyun berkata terbata-bata. Kai menatap Baekhyun serius. "Aku, Kai, uhm aku…" belum selesai Baekhyun berkata, ponselnya berdering. Rupanya Kris meneleponnya. Baekhyun menjauhi Kai agar pembicaraannya tak terdengar oleh Kai. "Yoboseyo hyung?"

"_Yoboseyo. Neo eoddiya?_" tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir. Perasaan Kris saat ini agak kurang enak, dan ia yakin ada sangkutannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Di Namsan Tower, mau pulang. Tapi, aku lupa di mana rumah kita," jawab Baekhyun hampir menangis. Kris terdiam, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"_Di Namsan bersama siapa? Kau sendirian?_" tanya Kris dan kali ini nadanya benar-benar sangat khawatir.

"Ani, bersama Kai."

"_Katakan padanya alamat rumah kita saja. Exo Planet Street no. 12A. Atau perlu hyung jemput?_"

"Ani. Arrasseo. Gomawo hyung. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai," kata Baekhyun dan ia segera memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia menghampiri Kai dengan wajah ceria, sangat berbeda saat ia ditanya dimana rumahnya.

"Waeyo gudhae? Dimarahi Kris?" tanya Kai was-was. Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menarik Kai dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah mereka berdua. Jepret! Rupanya Baekhyun mengajak Kai selca berdua. Setelah mengambil sekitar sepuluh foto selca Baekhyun menatap Kai kosong.

"Gomawo for all. Aku janji aku akan menyimpan selca ini dengan baik dan masalah rumah, aku tinggal di Exo Planet Street no. 12A," kata Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk mengerti dan ia segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk pulang bersamanya.

**-oOo-**

"Hyung! I'm happy today!" kata Baekhyun begitu ia sampai di rumah. Wajah Kris yang tadinya khawatir sudah kembali menjadi datar.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang. Sekarang kau masuk, ganti pakaianmu, gosok gigi, dan tidur," kata Kris dan Baekhyun segera menurutinya. Kini di depan rumah hanya ada Kris dan Kai. "Apa dia menyusahkanmu hari ini?"

"Ani, ia sangat menyenangkan hari ini. Hanya saja, ia suka linglung," jawab Kai pelan. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mulai mengetahui maksud perkataan Kai dan menghela nafas berat.

"Itulah dia. Maka dari itu, aku pernah menyuruhmu menjauhinya. Aku takut ia akan menyusahkanmu," kata Kris. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani! Ia sama sekali tak menyusahkanku! Aku senang akhirnya ia menjadi namjachinguku. Aku senang bisa bergunanya untuknya hyung! Hyung, izinkan aku untuk menjaga Baekhyun," kata Kai dengan nada tegas membuat Kris tersentak. Baru kali ini ada orang yang sangat keras kepala dan bahkan berani—hampir—berkata setegas itu—atau hampir membentaknya—seperti itu. Kris menghela nafas panjang dan memegang bahu Kai.

"Aku beri kau kesempatan, tapi jangan sakiti dia. Aku mohon jaga dia sebaik mungkin karena dia sedikit 'berbeda' dari orang lain," kata Kris. Kai tersenyum senang tapi ia masih tak mengerti maksud dari "berbeda".

"Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Sudahlah lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, aku tak ingin adik iparku ini sakit. Nanti bisa-bisa Baekhyun menggila kalau kau sakit," kata Kris dan Kai segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Di jalan ia masih memikirkan perkataan Kris. Berbeda? Apa maksudnya?

**-TBC-**

Huwahhh!

Part 3 selesai!

Mohon RCL, ghamsa~


End file.
